Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electromechanical-transducing electronic component, a liquid discharge head, a liquid discharge device, and a liquid discharge apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus, such as an inkjet recording apparatus, may include an electromechanical-transducing electronic component in which a plurality of electromechanical transducer elements is arrayed to displace a displacement plate constituting a wall surface of a liquid chamber to discharge liquid from the liquid chamber through discharge orifices in accordance with a drive signal.